The present invention relates to a magnetic recording medium, and more particularly to a magnetic recording medium having improved durability.
It is known that an abrasive such as chromium oxide (Cr.sub.2 O.sub.3) and a lubricant such as a fatty acid ester are incorporated into a magnetic recording layer to improve durability, particularly the still life of a magnetic recording layer as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,910. A fatty acid ester is advantageously used, since an abrasive wears out a magnetic head, as the amount of the abrasive increases. However, even if a fatty acid is used, the magnetic recording medium readily deforms and cannot maintain good contact with the magnetic head after the magnetic recording medium is repeatedly used on a video tape recorder more than several hundred times. Accordingly, a satisfactory still life cannot be obtained.